Races
Races In the world of Lasgoul, there are many races, ranging from the massive southern Kraetians to the hardy Progans of the north. This page is a layout of the different races''' of Lasgoul. (Should your race get approved by ClockworkRobot, feel free to add a description of it here. Don't worry about formatting if you don't know it, I'll handle it.) '''General Races : In the world of Lasgoul, you have your typical fantasy races, along with others, unique to it. : (If anyone wants to make a bio/description for some of the general races, feel free.) : -High Elf : -Wood Elf : -Dwarves : -Human : -Orc : -Ogre : -Assorted monsters Sylphice 'History' : The Sylphic people are a type of Djinn who were created with the power of the elements. The Sylphice are powerful mages who can control their element with ease, and can even produce it. They have lived on the nature-defying island of Tolaros since the beginning of history. The different elements had originally banded together into tribes, which claimed their own homes. Ice Sylphice lived atop the snowcapped mountains, fire Sylphice lived in the deserts surrounding the massive volcano, which was a sort of capitol for them, wind Sylphice lived in the endless fields, rock Sylphice lived inside the great mountains, electric Sylphice lived in the clouds that roamed around the island, acid Sylphice lived in the rainforests, and the water Sylphice lived inside the rivers. They originally warred with eachother over which type of Sylphice was the most powerful, but as time went on the tribes came to peace. Cultural diffusion occurred and one solid nation was formed. The Sylphice turned each of their ancient cities into a metropolis which held thousands of Sylphice of all different types. However, as the different tribes occasionally bred together, different types were formed. Fire and water created steam, fire and rock created lava, rock and electricity created metal. However, there was the occasional and very rare Sylphice that was born with the power of every element, though less powerful in specific elements than the rest. Since the joining of the tribes the Sylphice have formed a sort of yearly event, which is broadcasted at the Colluseum and most major cities in the New World. It is reminiscent of the Olympic Games, though only with Sylphice. : Tolaros : Tolaros is an island located in the ocean between the New World and the Old World. It is far enough South that the Dark World is blamed for its unnatural geography and climate. Upon viewing the island people from outside would probably first see the three massive, snowcapped mountains, which are covered in a pine forest, shooting up from roughly the middle of the island, and then seemingly not too far away a massive volcano. The island begins with sandy beaches all the way around, which lead into a thick, humid and steaming rainforest filled with all kinds of creatures. There are open fields slightly closer to the mountains, which just go on and on, seemingly without end. More to the East there is a desert that looks to be empty, and endless, though it eventually leads to the island's massive volcano. Then, between the two but farther to the North is a massive freshwater lake, with countless numbers of streams and rivers flowing from it throughout the entire island, and then into the ocean. Randomly roaming overhead are a couple of clouds, clouds which never seem to change, clouds which are obviously as ancient as the island. Each of these areas, except for the beaches, were home to one type of Sylphic. 'Personality' : All Sylphice are noble beings who have a love for fine and beautiful things. They are all also distrusting of strangers and outsiders, preferring to stay isolated to their own island. However, personalities tend to lean different ways depending on the type of Sylphic. Stone Sylphice tend to be more grim and frank, everything they do being set in stone, while the Air Sylphice are known for their general sense of freedom and carelessness. Fire Sylphice are passionate beings, and are almost always filled with emotion. Meanwhile, Water Sylphice are very tranquil and calm, prefering to not get excited over much. Up on top of the moutains, living in cities of snow and ice are the Frost Sylphice, beings who prefer to be isolated and alone, who are cold to outsiders. They were the last to agree to the joining of the tribes. Up in the ancient clouds are the Electric, or Lightning Sylphice, who are very competitive beings who always feel a need to be quick, and the tend to grow excited with ease. In the rainforests, near the edge of the island, are the Acid Sylphice, who are the least trustworthy, most likely to be deceitful. : 'Description' : The Sylphice look reminiscent of their elements. A water Sylphice might have blue skin and hair, both light or dark depending on genes, with eyes like pools, while Lightning Sylphice would have purple skin and hair, with eyes like thunderstorms. The rare Sylphice who have the powers of every element have aspects of them all, for instance light blue skin for water, one purple stormy eye and one acidic eye, a voice that flows freely like the air, icy white hair, and a firey core, with rock-hard skin. : Progans 'History': : The race of humanoids that dwell on the island Prog have been given the name of Progan. However, they have not always been named, as they have not always been known. Not until recently, after the invasion of the Imperium, have the Progan people become known to the rest of the world. They had dwelled on their icy rock of an island and had quietly invaded and conquered all of the smaller islands around it. Prog lies at the top of the world, near the Northern Pole, and because of this it is always below fifty degrees. Due to this the Progans have developed a very high resistance to all cold weather, though are weak to heat. Until the last ten or so years the Progans have lived in isolation, only venturing out from their mountain-ringed island to take land from the weaker nations around them, and then wait. Finally have they have stepped upon the land of the New World, specifically the North-Eastern coast, and have claimed it for themselves. 'Culture': : The Progan culture is based entirely around warfare. Almost every Progan holds their country higher than everything else, including family. There is almost no crime in Prog due to the extremely strict punishments, and the radical loyalty that has been so bred into the Progan people. The warmongerers see themselves as the perfect race, unmatched by any other being and because of this breeding with any being non-Progan is punishable by death. Of course, Progans have 'Loyalists', the people that they have taken over who have since sworn loyalty to the might Empire of Prog, but not even they may be breeded with, for anything non-Progan will taint the pureblood. As a nation the people of Prog are fantastic soldiers, so much so that any kind of freelance Progan mercenary is considered one of the more expensive mercenaries in the world, and are known for their advancements in science and engineering. 'Racial Traits' : Progans all look almost completely the same. They stand at exactly six feet tall, and weigh about a hundred eighty pounds, with broad shoulders and a lean build. Their hair is black, with crystalline strands going through it at times, and have icy blue eyes. One of the most exceptional parts of their bodies is their skin, which is grey and rock-like in both texture and looks. The mindset of a Progan is based purely on loyalty to their homeland. Progans never show their emotions when in uniform or during a military campaign. They are all fearless, cold, and efficient, and receive constant training to keep them able to work as one cohesive war machine. Kraetians 'History' : The Kraetians are the gigantic mercanaries and smiths of the desert island of Kraetia. Kraetia was originally inhabited by a race of desert elves, who went through violent crossbreeding during an invasion of orcs and ogres. The offspring of these elves and orcs were the Kraetians. The elves regarded the bastard offspring as savage mutants, due to their glowing eyes and massive sizes. The adolescent Kraetians were already as big as most of the full-grown desert elves. As soon as a handful of them were large enough to fend for themselves, the elves sent them deep off into the heart of the desert. They expected the Kraetians to die there and never be heard of again. Within a few years, the damage of the orc and ogre invasion was repaired, and the exiled Kraetians were forgotten. A century of peace passed in which the Kraetians merely faded to legends of giant men. Then, in the sweltering heat of Kraetia's summer, an army appeared on the horizon. They wore full armor, even in the heat, and carried massive weapons. It wasn't until they army was closer that the elves realized who they were. The Kraetians had not died in the desert all those years ago, they had prospered. While the elves forgot the Kraetians, the Kraetians never forgot their blistering fury at those who had exiled them. They mined deep into the earth, pulling up great amounts of blacksteel to be forged into arms and armor. They trained in fighting techniques, and refined their savage ignorance into vicious power. When the elves faced the Kraetians that day, not one lived to tell the tale. The Kraetians laid waste to the elven city, and reduced it to gravel. 'Racial Traits' The Kraetians are truly massive. The average height for a Kraetian is eight feet tall, although the largest recorded Kraetian was an impressive 11'6. The shortest a Kraetian can get is six foot. Most Kraetians weigh in at around three hundred pounds. But they are not obese, no. Kraetians are a race of mercanaries and warriors, and 95% of their weight is pure muscle. There is always one sure-fire way to tell a pureblooded Kraetian from a mixed breed. The irises of a pureblooded Kraetian are hot-metal red, and glow.Kraetians, along with being excellent warriors, are also some of the best smiths in the world. Kraetia has a unique metal present, called Kraetian Blacksteel. This Blacksteel is heavier than most metals of its rarity, and is incredibly durable if smelted correctly. It would take a truly powerful human to be able to wear a set of full Kraetian Blacksteel armor. Culture Kraetians are best known as professional mercenaries, and are also popular when it comes to hiring bodyguards. Although most Kraetians leave home, they still worship one of Kraetia's patron gods of War, Death, and Fire. Each god is viewed as a part of the spirit of Krae, their High God. A Kraetian will pray primarily to either War or Fire, depending on the path they choose in life. For example, a mercenary will pray to War. All Kraetians pray to Death, although they usually pray for life, but to die a good death if Death wills it. Kraetians don't have Clerics of their gods, instead they have Disciples. Disciples are those that follow their gods so devotedly, they are said to be blessed. Since Kraetians despise magic in anything but cosmetic forms and enchantments, spells of their gods are not present. Their government is called The Council. The Council is made up of elder Warlords from the five most influential clans, Black-Blade, Iron-Arm, Foul-Blade, Firehand, and Krae's Hand. Clan Black-Blade is considered the most powerful clan, as they are the largest and control the mountain where most of Kraetia's Blacksteel is mined, along with a good chunk of the rest of Kraetia. Due to this, Ulrich Black-Blade is the de facto head of The Council. Ulrich is a war hero of Kraetia, and credited with single-handedly putting down the Lesser Clan Rebellion. His most famous story is when he stood between the Council chambers and the two thousand strong army of the Lesser Clans, with only two Kraetian Valkyries to aid him. The three of them decimated the army, and earned their places in Kraetian history. Ulrich is believed to be a Disciple of War. Kraetian women are not viewed as any lesser or better than men, as long as they can keep up physically, as Kraetians value strength, honor, and dignity. Kraetian women don't usually serve in the military, but when they do, they are traditionally battle clerics. : Aquiolfs 'History' : The Aquiolfs are a race of pirates and privateers, hailing from the island of Archicon. Archicon is a tropical archipelago located in the vast ocean between the New and Old World. : : Archicon remained under Aquilof control during the Imperium onslaught due to the fact the archipelago was a natural fortress, having only one break in the outer ring to get to the central island. This made it hard for the Imperium to land their troops on the main island. On top of that, it was rather muggy and warm compared to the Old World, making it miserable fighting conditions. Also, the Aquilofs knew the terrain, and could move like ghosts in the forests. Also, the Wolf Guard were terrifying for Imperium footmen. Some Aquilof bloodlines have lycanthropy in them, meaning those with the Gift-as the Aquilofs say-can transform into a werewolf at will. Those that possesed the Gift were recruited into the Wolf Guard, and they rained hell down on Imperium lines marching through the forests. After sustaining high casulaties with very little ground gained, the Imperium decided that Archicon simply wasn't worth their time and pulled out. The Aquilofs are native to the island, and have made their main homeland there ever since the beginning of their creation. Archicon was rife with fruit and game for food, and plenty of freshwater springs, but it lacked in other natural resources such as iron. Due to this, the Aquilofs advanced rather slowly compared to the rest of the world. But, they were master shipworkers. There wasn't one Aquilof that couldn't do some ''kind of job on a ship. Once trading vessels began to move between the New and Old world, the Aquilofs put their mastery of water to use and began to pirate ships. They took the resources and weaponry gained from these to advance themselves. 'Government' : The main government of Archicon is called the Senate, a collection of ten Elders of the island that make decisions. Given that most Aquilofs don't stay on Archicon, as they leave to become pirates or otherwise, Archicon doesn't need much governing. The Wolf Guard is the Senate's muscle, along with being the only thing close to a military Archicon has. The Wolf Guard is just over three hundred strong, but all of them are werewolves, born with the Aquilof's Gift. 'Racial Traits' : There are a few traits that can be used to identify most Aquiolfs. Most Aquilofs have hair that is some shade of blue, from brilliant sapphire to a dark navy blue. There are some that have different colors of hair, mostly from crossbreeding with outside races. However, it is ''very rare to see an Aquilof that doesn't have silver eyes. In muscle tone, most Aquilofs are lean and tough from working on a ship. Aquilofs, generally, are extremely agile and swift, able to dance around opponents like elves. Rehnotokenalahrentajokas (Rehn for short) 'History' : The Rehn first came into existence eons ago, not at the beginning of time but fairly close. A single traveler by the name of Rehn was exploring the vast forest of Gerindwell. Rehn had come with a party of twelve. The party used tools to chop through the forest, but Rehn insisted on moving through slowly. Then the first of the twelve vanished, the leader Fargut. After he vanished the others in the party began to panic, chopping wildly as other beasts swept them away. A day later only Rehn and a burly warrior named Tyrin remained. The beast leapt on to Tyrin and a fight began between man and beast. They tumbled through the woods and the beast snapped the man's neck with it's powerful jaws. However, the creature was not unscathed. It was covered in small cuts and bruises, including a large gash on its underbelly, draining it's life blood. Rehn knew he could not see any more death, ripping cloth from the shirt of Tyrin and threading it through a bone needle that buttoned his coat. Tying the strand to the needle, he stitched the wound. In reality, the creature was no beast, but a spirit protecting its home. This spirit had no worded name, but that of pictures. The images of the forest and it's central waterfall soared through his mind. He collected himself and he picked up the spirit, carrying it to his own camp. Trekking through the woods to save the very thing that killed his captives. And it spoke "Why?" it asked in the voice of the trees, the animals, and the rivers. "I have seen enough death, that of trees, men, and other creatures." He replied with a warm smile. "Would you ever see death again?" It asked in it's mystic voice. "No, I wish to never see it again." He replied sternly. "Then you deserve my gift." It said simply. With that the creature dissolved into the man and his features began to change. He grew taller, his hair grew longer, his eyes could truly see and his ears could hear. As he stood still in surprise his ears began to point, his eyes became a violet color, and his hair became a deep silver. He suddenly had the urge to sing, and sing he did. His voice of river, forest, and animal flew through the area around the waterfall this camp sat next to. Warping the nearby wood and water, and creature. The trees formed buildings, black cottages in the canopy, the water rising in the air to flow into the homes, and the creatures began to change. Panthers became vibrant shades of many different colors. The jungle's ravens became tropical birds, flying through the jungle, bringing the new colors with them. The last thing that changed was created instead. The small apes began to grow to Rehn's height and they then grew to shadows of this new race in shades of red, silver, yellow, green, purple. and blue. Their eyes followed suit, changing to the colors of nature. They became the Rehnotokenalahrentajoka, the race of tree-singers and druids : ~~ Translated from the Chinarin Tale of Creation by Geron Matone : Since their creation the Rehnotokenalahrentajoka have been seclusive, hiding themselves from the world inside of the jungle. Little of their further history is know thanks to their secreative ways. 'Government' : Thanks to their love of peace, little governing is needed for the country of Chinari. However, the Council, a group of Rehns devouted to defending their border, is lead by the Consul. Each Consul is given the power of the first Rehn so they may create cities and smaller towns for the Rehns. Culture : The culture of the Rehnotokenalahrentajoka revolves around nature. They spend the first five years of life learning to speak and to sing. During this time they are sent to "The Maester" to have their ears deformed to resemble that of the first Rehn's. Once they are mature a tatoo is placed along their arm based onwhat they wish to do in life. The ink used is sung into the flesh giving it the magical property known as fading. The less like your depiction you become the more it fades, the more like it you become, the bolder it becomes. These tatoos can mean almost anything, from druid to innkeeper each tatoo looks different. To get another tatoo after your first completely fades is a great shame, but it is forgiven once the new one becomes bold. Most Rehnotokenalahrentajoka become druids, caring for the forest they call home and honing their skill with the song of nature. 'Racial Traits' : Rehnotokenalahrentajoka have hair that can be either red, silver, purple, blue, green, or any shade inbetween. Their eyes are usually red, amber, violet, or blue with slight variation. The men are no shorter than five feet and ten inches and no taller than six feet nine inches with exceptions. Woman are usually no shorter than five feet and six inches while also no taller than six feet ten inches with a few exceptions. Their hair grows quite quickly and they cut it regularly to keep it from becoming cumbersome. Their ears are deformed so they point like those of Rehn and the first Rehnotokenalahrentajoka. At the age of six they already appear to be twenty-one due to intense harmones. At this time, they stop growing, staying in the appearance of twenty-one years until the age of seventy. From there they live out the rest of their lives aging regularly. Most die at the age of one-hundred-sixty with the appearance of a ninety-year-old human. All Rehns posses the power of the song, but it's power varies from only being able to make simple objects, like a staff, out of wood to being able to make whole homes in two days time. Very few posses the same power as the Consul and it is even rumored that someone has surpassed him. Location : The majority of the Rehns can be found in the nation of Chinari, located in the large rainforest of Gerindwell ,considered inhosbitible by other nations. The Gerindwell can be found in the Baron's Wasteland. Some ,however, have left the tribe and they live in small groups hidden within forests where they are hardly seen by others. Irikai 'History' : Originally hailing from a desert in the Old World the Insectoid Irikai have since been forced out and reside in a few arid enclaves across the Old and New Worlds. While most of the Irikai are now known as fairly dependable mercenaries. Those in Irikai villages maintain their culture proudly. 'Culture' : Historically Male Irikai take up fighting and foraging in the desert while female Irikai take up crafts including their famous silks. Both genders are near equally respected depending on the village. Although because of the high mortality rate of the desert female Irikai are expected to remarry should their husband die. : Mercenary Irikai have for the most part abandoned their religion. Other Irikai worship a single goddess named Alenia, the goddess of the Desert. Clerics of Alenia generally have strong geomancy spells with a odd assortment of spells useful to living in a desert (a spell leading the caster to clean water for example) Male Irikai that wield magic often are combat oriented capable of raining down fire from above while female Irikai can be powerful enchanters and healers. : Most Irikai are slightly subservient to some of the more far flung dominant races, this makes them excellent servants and bodyguards to other races. The Irikai language is now only practiced by Clerics or in expressions of surprise or awe. Irikai hold great respect for the law but if they see a law as unfair they often attempt to peacefully overcome it, if all else fails the offending law maker is thrown out of office and disgraced. 'Government' : Irikai government often consists of a council of Iriks presiding over the village. Appearance : Humanoid but very thin and light with an insectoid appearence.Body color is generally muddy brown. Their legs are elongated and bent backwards with four large toes. Their head is oval shaped with solid dull green eyes. Two long insect wings fold over their back. :